Haven
by Annabel Lee 1849
Summary: AU where there is a sane doctor at the CDC instead of Brenner. The group gets to stay there and help keep the place going. The future of their story changes accordingly. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is very AU. Instead of Dr. Brenner being at the CDC when they arrive, my OC, Dr. Kelaski is there. The rest of the series changes accordingly._

As soon as they get in the doors there is a voice over the loud speaker.

"What are you doing here?" the voice is gentle, clearly not the voice of someone whose been exposed to the outside world lately.

"We need a safe place... and information," Rick replies.

"That`s fine with me, but there are some terms of entry."

"Name your price."

"This place is setup to self destruct when we run out of fuel. That`ll happen in three days unless you can bring gas. Blood tests when you get in. We have to conserve resources. And we have an underground farm with solar lights. Those who aren`t working to get gas need to help with that."

Rick nodded, "Sounds reasonable. We can agree to that."

With that, a door opens and a blonde woman walks out. She is thin and petite but shapely, and has her hair tied back in a bun. She looks shockingly like a ballerina. She holds out a hand to shake Rick`s.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Grace Kelaski. Why don`t we get everyone inside until tomorrow. Who will be going for the gas?"

The usual group steps forward a bit and Kelaski nods.

"Ok, well we have some anti-puncture suits in the lab. Not the best to run in, but we can probably detach some of the arms to at least give some protection."

"Thank you," Rick says, sounding genuinely grateful.

"If you need anything from outside, get it now. Doors don`t open at night; it draws too much attention."

Once everyone was inside with their things, Kelaski closed the doors and led the group to an elevator.

"I`ve shut down anything unnecessary, to save power. One bathroom in the sleeping area and one in the lab. What used to be an observation room is now the living room, and the old break room is all we have for a kitchen. I moved all of the books down before partial power shut down. The lights won`t turn on anywhere else. Lights are on a sensor so if they shut off just wave your arms." The elevator doors open and Kelaski led the way to the bedroom areas. She pointed out the first room on the right as hers, and showed them where the bathrooms were. "I`ll let you pick your rooms and put your things away. Then blood tests."

* * *

Three hours later, blood tests were finished and the group was eating, laughing and drinking. Dr. Kelaski kept checking the clock on the wall.

"Whatcha waiting for there doc?" Daryl asked.

"If you guys are ok here, I`d like to get a few more hours in the lab."

"Yeah, of course," Rick answered.

Kelaski smiled, nodded her thanks and then hurried off into the lab.

"Thought we were here for answers," Shane complained.

"Seems like she`s busy working on it. We`ll ask tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Kelaski was already up and ready to explain everything to them. She showed them the video of someone transforming into a walker, then explained.

"Once the brain is dead for that long, there`s no bringing them back. I can`t cure the people who`ve already turned. What I`ve been working on instead is basically a virus to infect them, but not us. I`m hoping I can basically send out something that will either kill the virus itself, or at least kill the brain stem to stop them from moving around. I`ve decided to tackle the immediate danger first. Once everyone stops getting bitten, hopefully society will be able to at least partially recover. I could continue collaborating with other scientists on the cure."

"How far off is this new virus?" Andrea asked.

Kelaski shook her head sadly, "I`d guess I`m at least a year away from it. I`ve been putting out radio signals telling people that Atlanta`s overrun, but if they can make it here they can stay until a cure is found. You`re the first people who`ve made it here. Not sure if that means my radio recording stopped working or if people just haven`t made it. I haven`t been able to make contact with any other research facilities in months, but I know the French thought they were on to something before everyone lost power."

"So where are all the other doctors?" Shane asked.

Kelaski shrugged, "Just me. But now that I have you guys to help with fuel and farming, I should be able to get back to working in the lab full time. Coffee beans growing in the farming area have been the only thing keeping me going lately."

"Well then, why don`t you get some sleep doc? We`ll work on getting gas," Daryl suggested.

Kelaski nodded, "Yeah, ok." She looked to the group that would be staying behind, "Wake me if you need anything."

"Just need to know how to get to this farm," Lori said.

Kelaski smiled kindly at her, "Just take the stairs three levels down," She looked to the kids now, "Stay on this level, housing, and the farm level only. The things everywhere else here can get everyone very sick, ok?

The kids nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace woke up several hours later to the commotion of the group getting back with gas. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and came downstairs.

"Hey, everything go okay?"

"Yeah, we cleaned out a gas station outside of the city," Rick told her.

"Great! Let me show you guys where it goes," Grace led the way to where the gas barrels were kept and showed Rick how to swap the full barrels in. Rick caught her as she was about to walk back upstairs.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to us. You saved our lives."

Grace blushed and simply shrugged, before turning to leave again. She stopped when she saw Daryl holding his left arm with his right.

"What happened?"

"Crashed my bike."

Grace sighed, "Well come with me and let me take a look."

"You that kind of doctor?" Shane questioned, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes," Grace said with some bite in her voice, "Went to a combined program to get a medical degree and my PhD." This Shane guy was giving her a bad feeling, but she kept trying to brush it off.

She turned back to Daryl and led him to her office just outside of the lab. Daryl looked in the window that showed the lab. He saw a ton of expensive equipment. There were hazmat suits in a sealed entryway to the lab.

"So what've you found about these things, Doc?"

"Call me Grace. I actually didn't have much until two weeks ago when I managed to isolate the virus. I've been growing samples in the lab to test different theories on, but since it's a virus I need to grow the samples in human tissues. I've been using my blood, but a one person sample isn't much to go off of."

Daryl shrugged, "Well you can take a sample from me, and I'm sure Rick and some of the others would help out too."

"Thanks, now let me see that arm."

After examining Daryl's arm, Dr. Kelaski figured out that he'd dislocated his shoulder when he crashed.

"Sorry Daryl, but I'm gonna have to pop it back into place. Let me get Rick and Shane up here. I'll be right back."

Grace found everyone sitting around in what was now the living room. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Umm, Daryl dislocated his shoulder. I'm gonna need some of you guys to hold him while I set it. Any takers?"

Shane seemed almost happy to step up. Rick and T-dog came to help as well.

"Don't need to be held down," Daryl mumbled when they returned to the office.

"Don't take it personal. I've just had a guy take a swing at me the last time I had to do this."

The men got into place. Daryl didn't take a swing at her, but he did reflexively try to pull away, so the men had to hold him in place. After it was set, Grace thanked the guys and said that she wanted to take one more look at Daryl's arm. The men left and Grace checked to see that the arm was in place correctly.

"You think I'm nothin' but a redneck piece of shit, right?" Daryl finally spoke.

"What?" Grace was confused.

"I ain't never hit no woman," and with that he got up and started to stomp out of the office.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'd have done the same thing if it were anyone else."

Daryl didn't respond, just stared daggers at her, clearly not believing it. She just sighed, letting it be for now.

"You'll need a sling," she looked around for a moment before she found a towel, which she folded into a sling. She reached up to tie the sling around Daryl's neck.

"Thanks," he grumbled, then turned and left.


End file.
